Whiskey, Tango, Foxtrot
by LiaAPresscot
Summary: the team is back together. sort of. there's one suspect. a pissed director. 6 pissed co-workers and friends. one agent fighting their life in a stage nine coma.
1. Chapter 1

**_notes:__ this is my first one and comments would be very helpful. with this story I was almost ready to upload the first part on the 10th but then I had to rewrite it when on the same day I found out that Cote De Pablo is leaving the show :'( I have also managed to find out the name of the first episode so I'm using for the title_**

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR THE CHARECTERS. IF I DID I WOULD OF COUGHED UP THE EXTRA MONEY SO COTE WOULDN'T LEAVE. _**

**_You have a case Gibbs_**

Director Vance sat there looking at the three badges that had been turned in by special agents McGee, DiNozzo and David. It had been four months god knows what they were doing. Gibbs had started to come back into work earlier that week. Gibbs didn't have an active case so Vance decided to give him one. He left his office and went to the balcony to look over the bull pen. "Gibbs I need to see you in my office!" announced the Director.

Oh shit has he found out about me scoping Fornell? I'm going to be in to deep to pull myself out.

Once they were in Vance's office he sat down and motioned Gibbs to do the same "I have noticed since you came back that have had no cases so I am giving you one. Your case is to get your team back together but if you get a case you have to work on that. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir!"Gibbs was looking Vance right in the eye.

"Oh here is a file that has their last known locations."

"Thank you again Sir."

Once Gibbs was back in the bull pen he opened the file. He read the following:

**Last Known locations of Ex-Agents McGee, DiNozzo and David.**

**McGee, It is still believed he is living in the same flat in the centre plage. He now has a job at the apple store on 10****th**** street and his hours are Monday-Friday 12:00-17:00 Saturday 07:00-12:00 Sunday he doesn't work.**

**DiNozzo, It is now believed he went to New York to live with his father in the Weill penthouse. And works for NYPD his hours vary from 03:00 or 10:00 or 07:00.**

**David, Her last known location is her flat in George Town but suddenly dropped off the grid two and a half months ago. There has been no activity on her phone and her credit cards have all been cancelled. **


	2. Getting McGee

**_NOTES sorry it took me a while. I was being a bit dumb and it took me all day to work out how to upload a new chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NCIS OR THE CHARECTERS BUT I DO WANT IT FOR MY BIRTHDAY AND CHRISTMAS _**

* * *

**_Getting McGee_**

Gibbs sighed he decided he would go get McGee as he had a definite location and it was the closest one to him. He grabbed his coat and got in the elevator. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice the door open. He stepped out into the cold winter's air. He looked at his watch it was 09:00 so McGee would be at home seen as it was Thursday. He got in his car. But didn't start the engine but stared at the three empty spaces next to his car where Tony McGee and Ziva should be parked. He started the engine. It only took him five minutes to get there. He got in the elevator to the fifth floor and knocked on the apartment door. McGee opened the door preoccupied with doing his tie. "Can I help you?" he looked up "Boss! Can this wait I have a meeting I have to get too."

"What kind of meeting McGee?"

"Well err if it goes good I could be on the team developing new soft ware." McGee stuttered. He was clearly confused.

"Well just so happens there is a job offer for you at NCIS as a field agent on my team."

"Wait I'm getting my job back."

"Yes!" Gibbs couldn't help the frustration that crept into his voice.

"Well yes I will take the job offer. Have you spoken to tony and Ziva."

"No. When we get back I'll call Tony and you ping Ziva's phone probably won't be much use but worth a try."

* * *

sorry I know it is rubbish I had to re write it because quoting Abby 'I FRENCH FRIED MY BABY' because it is so damn hot in my room and I wasn't allowed down stair cause my dad was working sucks being a kid sigh.


	3. Tony come back NOW!

**Notes: I apologize for the terrible quality. I just did this cause I'm sick and was bored. I had to miss water sports with my friend Emma. Did not help that my friend Brinna woke me up at one. she was calling at 8pm (she lives in LA) but here in England it was one thanks Brinna.**

* * *

**thank you to saissa your comment made me laugh and to ladyaloysius your comment made me feel better. If you have any ideas to what could happen please leave a comment. I already have the skeleton (main points) planned out but I would be glad to add idea's in. as long as you are happy reading I'm happy writing for you. **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T NCIS OR THE CHARACTERS BUT IF I THROUGH A TEMPER TANTRAM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE ROAD I MY PARENTS MAY BY THE RIGHTS FOR ME.**

* * *

**ENOUGH RAMBLING ON WITH THE STORY.**

* * *

**_NY Crime Lab (CSI)_**

"Will someone get the damn phone!" there was no response "Tony get the phone!" barked Gary head of the Crime Lab

"On it boss." Tony hurried to pick up the phone

"Can I speak to the head of the crime lab!" said the voice on the other end of the line. Tony handed the phone to his boss

"Can I help you? I'm in the middle of a really hot case so you don't have much time." The man said curtly

"Well I am interested of recruiting one of your employees for my team at NCIS." Gibbs replied with an icy cold tone.

"And who might that be?" He almost growled

"Tony DiNozzo!" if this guy carried on soon he would snap and yell.

"What would you want him for he is absolutely useless?" Gary chuckled a playful grin on his face

"Don't talk about him like that. He is a damn good agent." Gibbs was yelling down the phone. Now in a much calmer voice "If he is so useless you wouldn't mind handing him over to me now would you."

"Well you can speak to him and he can choose. But I doubt he will go back after all he did quit."

"DiNozzo."

"You have your job. If you take it we can have you on the next plane back to DC."

"Is the sky blue and the grass green. Yeh i would love it back." There was a pause Gibbs had just opened his mouth to speak when DiNozzo cut in "how? They can't get me a ticket on time."

"Just get there for a flight at one thirty just show your ID and you can get through I trust you kept it."

"Yeh I did." Tony walked into Gary's office "Hey I quit."

Tony rushed back to penthouse. His dad should be home. He looked everywhere and Anthony DiNozzo sr. Was sat in the meeting room sipping Whiskey there was a man dressed in a smart suit sat there with a glass of whiskey. One of them had evidently said something funny as they were both laughing. "Dad I'm Just wanted to say I'm going back to DC.

"Ahh finally back. How you doing probie." Tony Smiled. "Have you got Ziva and she's just not here or are we still looking for our crazy ninja."

"Still looking for her." Gibbs had just given DiNozzo one of his world famous head slaps.

"Thank you boss. I missed you to boss. God I've missed that.

Gibbs felt great inside he had two out of three of his team back.

* * *

**I PROMISE TO TRY AND MAKE THE CHAPTER LONGER.**

**I CAN'T WAIT TO UPLOAD ABOUT ZIVA.**

**I JUST HAVE TO WRITE IT FIRST.**

**PLEASE RE-VEIW THE MORE RE-VIEWS I GET THE QICKER I WILL UPLOAD THE NET CHAPTER. PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ONTOP RE-VIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait I found this chapter so hard to write. It could be better but I ****_can not _****and ****_do not _****have the energy to put my self through the torture of writing this chapter.**

**Thank you to Neurosthedream for helping me with the name of the boat. Pleas e check her out and her great stories Love is a privilege and Life changes un expected **

**DICLAIMER: THE TEMPER TANTRUM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE OF ROAD DID NOT WORK NOT FAIR IT WORKED FOR MY FRIENDS SISTER WHEN SHE WAS THREE. I DO HAVE A PAPER CLIP AND I CAN USE IT TO KILL SOMEONE 18 DIFFERENT WAYS.**

* * *

What the hell had he just done? Why did he decide to kill. I mean he was angry she had turned him down and got him locked up. but killing two innocents. What the hell was he thinking he was not going to get out of this one especially considering all of America was probably hunting him.

"So what do we do?" the accent was heavy. "I mean do we come from behind or what."

The man who had spoken had brown sunken eyes, dark curly hair and was quit burly. Ziva gave him a death glare look I only agreed to help you with this cause I needed the money. You have to plane it yourself cause I don't want to get into trouble with the law.

"But you like one of the best Mossad officers around." Ziva shot him another death glare "sorry ex-Mossad."

"Look you were assigned this I'm just helping so you have to come up with everything you and you need to get a wiggle on as we'we been on this boat foe about two and a half months and it dock tomorrow.

"Ok, it will be done by the morning."

"actually I'm out."

"But-"

"Nothing!" Ziva turned on her heals and left the man looking lost.

McGee looked up when he heard the elevator ding. The was only him and Gibbs left as it was one in the morning. He saw a rather happy looking tony step out. As he walked into the bull pen he said "Ahh finally back. How you doing probie." Tony Smiled. "Have you got Ziva and she's just not here or are we still looking for our crazy ninja chick."

"Still looking for her." Gibbs had just given DiNozzo one of his world famous head slaps. Well if not world famous agency famous.

"Thank you boss. I missed you to. God I've missed that."

"Got it! Got it boss I found her. She just turned her mobile on." McGee was grinning from ear to ear.

"Great where is she?" Gibbs was pleased but it didn't come across in his voice.

"On a boat it's a cargo ship for the navy. It's docking in Norfolk at nine today-" he was cut off by Gibbs phone ringing.

"yes, no I understand, yes we can take it. Well there has been a double homicide on the Biscaglia which is a cargo ship for the navy and in coming in at nine am. What's the name of the ship Ziva's on?"

"The Biscaglia!"

"Great. We can pick her back up from the crime scene and she can get her job back."


	5. Biscadlia

**notes: about that message that was posted my friend made it up. all I did was leave her with my laptop to go get the phone. I will kill her. please if you haven't already check out Anything can happen and give me some idea about weather or not to continue. **

**as I said this chapter is longer and I will try and make the next one even longer.**

**I will try and update anything could happen ASAP all I need to do is type it up and post. **

**sorry for the poor quality I'm just not me at the moment, wrote this on a high from aspirin. killer head ache all day. who ever said you don't get high from the recommended dose lied. *pouts* **

**can someone please tell me why I like Fan Fics were Ziva gets hurt so much. **

**If any one on fanfiction has the YouTube channel Ziver92x or knows who owns it please PM me.**

**sorry for my rambling. :( enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: I DECIDED TO TAKE A DIFFERENT APPROUCH AND CORNERD MICHEAL HOROWITZ (THE OTHE EXEC PRODUCER.) DID NOT WORK HE IS WORSE THEN D.P. BELLISARIO.**

* * *

It was quarter past nine. The boat was supposed to be docked by now. But it was only just coming into the port which meant they had to stand around in the cold winter morning air. The men couldn't help but smile on the inside. They had a case, back working were they were meat to and they were about to get their fourth member back.

The boat had finally docked. The team was quick to board. "Who is in charge here." Gibbs asked flatly a man who was one of those people that look like you don't want to mess with walked up to them. "I am." His voice was low and gravelly. The man was about six foot three. He had a stained white under shirt on with a leather biker jacket. The jeans he wore were faded and old and he had a simple pair of combats.

"well then we want to see the rooms were the two desist were staying, the crime scene and an empty room so we can interview people who were on the floor at the time of the murder. Oh and we would appreciate it if you could locate Ziva David."

"Ok follow me!" the man turned around and walked off. Down three flights of stair three left and 16 right turns later they were at the room the victims shared. "this was their room." He motioned with his rather large hand there were several tattoos covering it and his wrists. "McGee you stay here and process the room for anything on them." Gibbs turned around to the man in charge. "Can you now show us to the crime scene." The man just grunted and motioned them to follow him. He took them down two flights of stairs six right and thirteen left turns then a flight of stairs up and to the second room along on the left. "you can use this room for your interviews." He motioned to a room about five doors down.

"Thank you have been helpful. Now can you find everyone who was on the floor at the time of the murder. No can you find Ziva David as she is on this boat somewhere."

"Well everyone who was on this floor at the time is on the floor as this is a working floor so people were down here for a shift. As for Ziva she was on this floor I remember cause she was late to clock on last night and took charge off the crime scene like she'd done it before."

"well she has done it before. She is one of NCIS's best agent."

Tony stood in the door way of the crime scene. When he looked up he could not believe what he saw. There were the two bodies. The marine and the ex-marine and there was another body. "Boss ya really gotta come and see this." At that moment someone ran out from behind some crates. With he element of surprise on their side tony couldn't catch them. He was fast how ever to follow them out. It was a man who was no more than six foot. He went up the stairs took a right followed by a left then another set of stairs. The man then quickly darted into a room closed and locked the door. "open the door federal agent. Open the door NOW!" yelled tony. The door did not open so he decided to use brute force. He slammed into the door with his shoulder and winced at the sharp pain as it collided with the door. It did not work '_shit. That is gonna hurt later.'_ He thought. He took his gun out and shot at the lock. The door swung open with ease. Nothing in gods creation could prepare him for what he saw. Ray Cruz was standing there. The man who dated and proposed to ziva the man who killed an innocent woman. But the strange thing was he could of sworn they locked him up for life without parole. Tony couldn't stop the grin from coming onto his face. "You Ray Cruz are under the arrest again, for the murders of Left Tenant Darrel Parks and ex-corporal Damon Worth."

Gibbs saw tony chasing a man. He went to look and see what tony was on about. He was shocked when he saw Ziva lying on the floor. On auto pilot he made his way over to her. He was relieved however when he felt a pulse. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket he dialled 999. "how can i help you sir. I need an ambulance to Norfolk navy port the patient has a head injury that is bleeding and we are on the Biscaglia. Gibbs shut the phone before the operator could say any more.

"Well what do we have he..." ducky trailed off when he saw the scene. He swallowed hard and set to work with the bodies. "Jethro, I trust Ziva is not dead." He could barely get the words out.

"She's still alive for now duk. There's an ambulance on it's way."

"Well. You'll never guess who I found. Our number one suspect who also appears to have Brocken out of prison." Tony chuckled but when he saw Ziva's motionless body again all his light heartedness disappeared.

McGee's phone rang "hey boss i was just about to call you. I found some dogs tags in the frame of one of the beads and there Ziva's and her SIG is under the pillow so she was sleeping in this room but it doesn't look like here bead's been slept in.2

"McGee. I know she was working on the floor at the time of the murder. We found her. She's at the crime scene."

"Well that's great. So she's coming back." It was half question half statement.

"Well i said she was at the crime scene I didn't say she was working."

"Well then what is she doing."

"Lying unconscious."

"Oh"

* * *

**REVEIWS WILL HELP ME WRITE FASTER SO I CAN UPLOAD FASTER. I AM NOW GONNA COPY ALIYAH-SHALOM-DAVID34 AND ASK FOR 10 REVEIWS BEFORE I UPDATE. PLEASE PLEA****SE PLEASE REVEIW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok. I wish they would just catch the fugitive running around. the police helicopter has been circling all day has been doing my head in. don't really have much to say so with that enjoy :*)**

**I'm sorry that I miss spelt deceased. in my defence I am dyslexic and for the fact I used 999 cause over here in England it is your version of 911. if there are any mistakes like that it's cause I may not Americanise it.**

**IF anyone on fanfiction knows who or owns the youtube channel Ziver92x can you please PM**

**DICLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS BUT I DO HAVE A CUNNING PLAN. TEE HEE.**

* * *

The tem watched in sorrow as the ambulance with Ziva left for the hospital. None of them could get the image out of their heads of Ziva lying there unconscious with the blood pooling from the back off her head. They all made their way back below deck and went to where they were supposed to be.

**_McGee's POV_**

He was absent mindedly bagging and tagging. All he could think about was Ziva. How still and pale she was. And the blood pool, that big pool of blood coming from the back of her head. "Err can I help you." There was a burly man with a mop off dark curly, messy hair with brown sunken eyes.

"Well that depends on who you are?"

"I'm Elijah. I work for Mossad, also this is the room I'm staying in."

_'damn Mossad's back. Noting good ever comes out of Mossad being involved.'_

"Well could you tell me about the men who were staying in this room with you."

"Yes. Don't you also want to speak to the woman who was staying in here?"

"Well yes, but that would have to wait. She is currently on the way to Bethesda. And i know more about her then you would think."

"And how may that be."

"I used to be on the same MCRT as her. Not that it is any off your business. If you have any information please go to work deck 9 and join the queue for the questioning and talk to Special Agent Gibbs." McGee watched as the man huffed and stalked away.

**_Gibbs POV_**

He sat there asking for every ones point of view on what had happen and he was getting the same response over and over again. I did not hear or see anything unusual. But a few had given the answer I did see a man come down who wasn't supposed to be on this deck. And believed he went by the name Thomas Dale. But when showed a picture of Ray Cruz they identified that as him. So back to the earlier point he was not paying attention. All he could think about was his agent. He was not looking forward to making the call to Abby.

As the last person left he dug his phone out of his pocket.

_"Hey. Hey. Hey Gibbs. What's up?" _he could practically feel her bouncing through the phone he did not know how to break the news. Abby always got so emotional. The best way he could think of was the blunt cold approach.

"Well Abs. Ziva has been hurt don't know how or when but she's been taken to Bethesda. Head injury she was unconscious when we found her.

_"OMG. Gibbs is she gonna be ok."_

"Don't know to be honest. Meet me there we'll be about an hour.

_"Ok I'll meet you at Bethesda in an hour." _

He leanded back on his chair and sighed. He always hated moments like this.

**_Tony's POV_**

He worked silently bagging and tagging sketches and photos. Ducky and palmer had already left with the bodies. Yes he wasn't a fan of Damon Werth it was sad that he had died. He also knew Ziva was fond of him. And Ziva. It broke his heart when he saw her laying there. The only women he truly loved... wait loved... yes he loved her. God he even loved her more than Wendy. Wendy did tell him to tell the person he loved his feelings for them. And now he may never have a chance. When they found her she had a strong pulse but with in 2 minute her pulse was week. God who was he kidding by the time the ambulance got there, there was barley any pulse at all. She wasn't breathing. What the hell did she do to deserve what she got. All he could see was the image of her luing there her tan skin so pale and that big pool of blood forming behind her head. He wanted to know what the heck happened. Half an hour later he had just finished processing the crime scene on auto-pilot.

**_Ziva's POV_**

She was floating around in a whole lot of nothingness. She could hear worried voices but she forgot how to speak English so it was a load of garble. Even if she did understand she wouldn't be able to make out what they were saying. When suddenly i felt a bed underneath me. I was sat in a very pink room with a pink fairy duvet. Leaning against the pink door was Ari and sitting on the other end of the bed was Tali's. The room i was in was my room from when I was four before my parents split up.

"Look at me Ziva. You need to go back that is the simplest way to put it. If you die it will destroy the team worse than when I killed Kate." Ari smirked at this point.

"Zi. They already lost Kate and if they lose you to it will destroy some of them. Think of Tony. If you die he will lose it. Think of Abby and what it would do to her. You are a fighter and you can cling onto life cause they need you to. And beside I thought you would last longer. And if you die know I will have lost all my money to Ari on a bet." Tali giggled. That innocent giggle Ziva had missed so much.

Ziva just sat there for a moment. She was just staring into space. "What is there to go back for? I have no job and all my family is dead. And the team probably never want to see me again cause it is my fault they had to quit." She sighed and stood up.

"Zi. You have every thing to go back for. They want you back and you do have a job. You have got it back as long as you wake up you have."

_Ziva felt strange. She was now standing in a hospital waiting room Gibbs was pacing McGee was hugging Abby who was crying hysterically and Tony was staring into space. A doctor came in. "The family of Ziva David."_

_"It's said __**Dah-veed**__." Grumbled Gibbs. "Yeah over here."_

_"I'm sorry to say we lost her." Every ones faces went pale. Then she was flashing through at 100mph through scenes of the team. Evan of one of the autopsy. It hit her the team really would be destroyed if she died._

She was back in the room with Tali and Ari. She just nodded and Tali simply stated good. They hugged for a few minutes then she was back to floating around in nothingness.

* * *

**please can I ask for 5 reviews by tomorrow please **

**pretty pretty please with whipped cream and a cherry on the top.**


	7. Chapter 7

**notes: Ok sorry for the delay. I was ready to post this yesterday I just had to finish my sentence but I didn't have time cause I had to leave. **

**I wont be able to update anything could happen till I get back home so I will try to have the next chapter by Monday if not Tuesday. the reason is I have the first few chapters written on paper so I have to type it up first.**

**I am so happy cause here in the uk the football season has started and for my team Monday was the first game of the season and the first home game of the season. we won 4-0 so on goal difference we are top of the league. Manchester united won 4-1 so we are winning.**

**R.I.P Bert Trautman. he died a few weeks ago and he is the most famous goal keeper for my team and he went down in history for play the last 15 minutes of a match with a Brocken neck. so if you would be so kind as to have a moment of silence for him I would be greatly obliged.**

**if anyone on fanfictoin knows who or owns the youtube channel Ziver92x pleas pm me**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS BUT JACK THINKS I SHOULD SO PLEASE MAKE A 7 YEAR OLD HAPPY AND GIVE ME THE RIGHTS.**

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Gibbs was pacing up and down the waiting room. Abby was crying on McGee's shoulder in the corner. Ducky and palmer were talking but not managing to hold up a conversion for more than a minute. And Tony. Tony was just sat there string into place not able to shake the image of Ziva lying there so still, so pale with the pool of blood forming. The only sign was the week pulse that went from strong to week in the space of a minute. No she could not die not now. If she died he never would forgive himself. A doctor came but tony did not notice.

"The family and friends of Ziva David."

"It's said **Dah-veed** ." grumbled Gibbs "Yeah o'er here." He nudged Tony.

"Uhh" Gibbs pointed at the doctor standing in front of them. "Oh yeah right. How is sh-" his voice cracked.

"Well in the ambulance on the way here her heart stopped beating and it took five minutes to revive her. Then when we got her here we took her for scans. We found there are multiple fractures to her skull. We had to put her into a medically induced coma. But when and if she wakes up we are worried she may be blind. It may be temporary or permanent. Also we are concerned for her memory. At the moment she can't breathe for herself so she is on a ventilator. You may now go and see her." Tony wasn't really pay attention only a few things got through the fog in his head. '_her heart stopped...multiple skull fractures...in a coma...maybe blind...concerned for her memory... can't breathe on a ventilator.' _He just followed the others to her room. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her. There were heavy bandages round her head, with tubes everywhere, down her throat, up her nose and in her arms. What did she do to deserve this? He felt as if he was going to be sick. He rushed out down the corridor and into the men's room. There he doubled over emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilette. She had been so pale. Her olive skin white but not grey. Not grey like Kate. No she would never be grey.

"Tony are you in here?" called McGee this snapped tony right out of his thoughts.

"Umm. In here McGoo." He bent over and heaved for what felt like the billionth time.

"Umm Tony are you ok"

"No McGee how can I be ok. Ziva is lying in there on a bed helpless. She can't even god damn breathe. How is that ok? How?" Tony was yelling. He smacked on the upside of his head. It was almost exactly like the conversation they had just after Kate died. He felt helpless then that he couldn't help his partner and she was the one to suffer and he felt helpless again. He wasn't there for Ziva. He never should of let her go. He should have told her how he felt. If he had told her and she had stayed with him none of this would of happened. All because of the god damn rule 12. That was the cause rule 12. Yes they didn't work for Gibbs at the time but it was sort of a un written rule that you carry on the rules were ever you are. So yeah it was all because of rule 12. His thought made tony momentarily feel less guilty but then it came back the guilt even stronger.

"Well when you put it like that... umm Tony... Tony...TONY!" Tony just stood up and walked out of the toilettes down the corridor out into the parking lot and got in his car. He drove to NCIS and must of broke 15 traffic laws but he didn't care he was going to make the S.O.B who did this to Ziva pay. On auto pilot he went to interrogation 1. Where Ray Cruz was sitting. "DiNozzo what d o you want?"

"To put you back in prison where you are meant to be. Oh and send you somewhere, where you will never see the light of day again."

"Well now I am curious it seems like it's got personal . were you an aquatance with one of the dead men."

"Yes I was but I despised him. But it has got personal because you hurt my best friend."

"Well who would that be?"

"Ziva."

"Whoa I did kill those men but I didn't lay a finger on Ziva. I went to confront her but never had the chance."

"Liar. I caught you fleeing the scene. I saw her. You bashed her head against the floor. Because of you she may die. Because of you she can't do anything for herself she can't even breathe. Because of you she may be blind. Because of you she may lose her memory." His voice steadily grew louder. He pulled out his phone. Ray tried to look away "LOOK at them. LOOK and what YOU did." The pictures were from the crime scene and there were some from the hospital with her all hooked up. It was strange he didn't remember taking the ones from the hospital.

"I didn't do this. She came in with a man then I went to hide behind the crates. The man was the captain I think but I'm not sure. BUT IT WAS NOT ME."

Tony laughed cruelly "and tell me why I don't believe that."

"IT WAS NOT ME. WILL YOU JUST LISTEN IT WAS NOT ME. YOU CAN THINK WHAT YOU LIKE ABOUT ME. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK. BUT IT WAS NOT ME. WHY WOULD I TRY TO KILL SOME ONE I LOVE. I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR ZIVA. I DID NOT DO IT. WHEN WILL YOU GET IT THOURGH YOUR THIK SKULL. IT WAS NOT ME!" yelled ray he was now standing up stinking his face into Tony's.

"Yeah you are so right you did not do it."Tony said sarcastically.

"It's the tr-" he was cut off by Gibbs Bursting through the door.

"DiNozzo what the heck are you doing? Outside now."

Tony slowly followed Gibbs out the door. Once outside Gibbs turned on him "What the heck do you think you are doing."

"I wanted the bastared to admit to what he did to Ziva."

"Tony you should of waited. Now go back to the hospital she needs you. She needs the support of everyone."

"Ok boss."

* * *

**So please can you review and I want to start a vote up when she wakes she will (have): **

**lost her memory**

**be permanently blind**

**temporally blind**

**remember everything**

**so please vote in the comments please vote so I know what to do with the story.**

**bye:) :) please vote and review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**notes so here's chapter 8 don't have much to say apart from remember to vote.**

**ice cream van after ice cream van. how many need to come down the same street.**

**please can you give anything can happen a try.**

**if anyone on fanfiction knows who or owns the you tube channel Ziver92x please pm me**

**DICLAIMER: MY CUNNING PLAN DID NOT WORK. SO I SADLY STILL DO NOT OWN NCIS.**

* * *

**Abby's POV**

Gibbs was pacing the waiting room up and down up and down and up and down again. He was worried we all were. Tony was sitting on one of the hard uncomftable hospital chairs he was just staring into nothingness. I knew he was blaming himself. We all blamed our self in a small way but he was really blaming himself more than any of us. I however was crying hysterically onto McGee's shoulder. 8 year exactly 8 years today Kate died and now Ziva might. What the f**k is going on with this team. Viv, Kate, Jenny and now possibly Ziva what is wrong. We can't hold onto women. The problem is we are too much like a family but that is the way I like it one big happy family. But then if one of us gets hurt it takes much more of a tall on us. I mean Ziva I hated her after Kate died because Kat was like a sister but then I came around to her. And now Ziva is like a sister she is also my best friend. I can't imagine life without her. But why Ziva hasn't she been through enough. Her mother, sister, Ari her brother, her father and Somalia and to a certain extent Jenny. There was also Morocco just after jenny died. She has been through more than most of us with the exception of Gibbs. The doctor came in.  
"The family and friends of Ziva David."

"It's said **Dah-veed** ." grumbled Gibbs "Yeah o'er here." He nudged Tony.

We wandered over to were the doctor was standing.

"Uhh. Oh yeah right how is sh-" Tony's voice cracked

"Well in the ambulance on the way here her heart stopped beating and it took five minutes to revive her. Then when we got her here we took her for scans. We found there are multiple fractures to her skull. We had to put her into a medically induced coma. But when and if she wakes up we are worried she may be blind. It may be temporary or permanent. Also we are concerned for her memory. At the moment she can't breathe for herself so she is on a ventilator. You may now go and see her."

"Oh Ziva... Ziva..." I panted this was shock. They told me it looked bad but i didn't think it would be this bad. Ziva my poor baby. Ziva. We followed Gibbs who was following the doctor. When we entered a gasped she was lying there in the bed. She looked so small and so un Ziva. There were thick bandages round her head, tubes lots of them everywhere down her thought, up her nose and in her arms. "Oh...My...Ziva...Ziva..McGee what happened to her?" McGee pulled me into a hug.

"Don't know abs really we don't know well we know her head was bashed against the floor but who did it why we don't know but we have a suspect."

"Who?"

"Ray Cruz."

I made my way over to the bed. And sat in one of the chairs Gibbs had pulled over. "She will be alright won't she Gibbs. I mean she is Ziva she can get through anything she has already proved that so many times. I mean she has to be ok. For the sanity of this team especially for Tony. Gibbs did you see him he blame himself. Well we all blame our self but he blames himself more than the rest of us. Oh Gibbs please tell me she will be ok."

"Abs it's alright it is Ziva we are talking about after all. She will be ok." I could hear the doubt in his voice he was clearly trying to convince himself as much as me. this made me more worried but saying that she would be ok also made me feel better.

"Err boss tony just left the hospital." Came McGee's voice. He sounded nervous.

"damn it Tony Damn it. McGee with me i know where he went. Abs you alright on your own."

"Yeah go get tony before he does something stupid." Gibbs and McGee left. Now it was just me and Ziva. Ducky and Jimmy were doing the autopsies back at NCIS so they could be done and come and see Ziva. "Hey Ziva... please you gotta wake up... if not for the team for Tony... he blames himself so much...he is...well he is all torn up inside...please Ziva hang on... we may not of been friends at first...but well you...you...are my best friend and... and like...like...like a... a... sister... and Ziva we already lost Kate... we can't lose you too... but if you do decide to let go... at least wait... till tomorrow... cause we can't... have... you... know...you... dying... on... the... same... date... as... Ka..." I trailed of and started crying my week attempt at a jock did nothing to help "Ziva... just... don't... die... we... need... you." I managed to get out between sobs. She picked up Ziva's limp hand and dropped it in shock. Ziva was cold. Never in the eight years had Abby known Ziva had she ever been cold. I picked up her hand again and started to rub small circles on the back. "Hello Abigail how is our Ziva." I jumped when Ducky spoke

"Well... the doctor said... She has multiple skull fractures... They put her in a medically induced coma... when she wakes up she may be blind... They don't know whether if it will be temporary or permanent... they are concerned for her memory... and... and... in the ambulance her heart stopped and it too five minutes to get her back." I started to sob again."

"Well it is worse than i thought. Oh poor Ziva."

"Ducky... it... is... really... bad... and... she... is... not... Ziva... Ziva... would... never... be... like... this... it... is... just... wrong... Ducky... please... tell... me... she... will... be... ok... she... will... be... our... Ziva... again... the... normal... Ziva..."

"Abigail dear the friend in me wants to say she will be ok. But the doctor in me after looking at her chart says there is a slim chance of her coming out of this the Same Ziva we all know and love." I started to sob.

* * *

**ok sorry if you think I went a bit OTT with the stuttering or whatever you want to call it but I think it adds a good effect.**

**please remember to vote :) ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Again not much to say apart from can writing from the soul update oh mother can ZiverNavycis update Sundown and Alyiah-Shalom-David up date her stories It should of been me and One life to live cause asking you through PM hasn't worked. thank you **

**remember to vote**

**DISCLAIMER: VERY VERY UNFORTUNATLY I DO NOT OWN NCIS. PLEASE I AM BEGGING YOU CAN YOU PLEASE LEND ME THE MONY TO BY THE RIGHTS SOMEONE PLEASE :'(**

* * *

** McGee's POV**

Gibbs was just pacing. I had never seen him like this. He was so un Gibbs at the moment. It was starting to get me worried I mean Gibbs is our fearless leader and to see him so worried is just wrong on so many levels. Tony was sat in one of the hard plastic chairs staring into nothingness. Boy was he blaming himself. He certainly has feelings for Ziva. Well they did have a night stand before she disappeared. But then again that could be meaningless. Tony was the king of one night stands. But still he did blame himself it was clear he had even let slip that he wanted more between him and Ziva and was ask her to be in a relationship with him. There were some perks to going out drinking with tony if he got drunk he was loose lipped. Ziva. Ziva. Ziva what did she do? What did she do to get her where she is now? Abby was crying into my shoulder hysterically. Abby got a bit too emotional if you ask me. But gosh i would never say hat to her. I mean i can understand her being this upset if Ziva was dead but well she i s alive so i can't understand her being so emotional. It's just Abby i suppose. But god what the heck happened. Ray Cruz. That f**king b******d. He was terrible news in the first place. There is nothing i want to do more than make him pay for what he did to Ziva. Ziva is like my sister. Not like Sarah. But still like my sister.

"It's said **Dah-veed**." grumbled Gibbs "Yeah o'er here." He nudged Tony.

We wandered over to be the doctor was standing.

"Uhh. Oh yeah right how is sh-" Tony's voice cracked

"Well in the ambulance on the way here her heart stopped beating and it took five minutes to revive her. Then when we got her here we took her for scans. We found there are multiple fractures to her skull. We had to put her into a medically induced coma. But when and if she wakes up we are worried she may be blind. It may be temporary or permanent. Also we are concerned for her memory. At the moment she can't breathe for herself so she is on a ventilator. You may now go and see her."

"Oh Ziva... Ziva..." panted Abby. This was shock to me. I knew it was bad but it didn't look as bad as it has actually turned out to be. Poor Ziva. But what beats me is how this came to be.

We followed Gibbs who was following the doctor. When we entered Abby gasped she was lying there in the bed. She looked so small and so un Ziva. There were thick bandages round her head, tubes lots of them everywhere down her throat, up her nose and in her arms. "Oh...My...Ziva...Ziva...McGee what happened to her?" i pulled Abby into a hug.

"Don't know abs really we don't know well we know her head was bashed against the floor but who did it why we don't know but we have a suspect."

"Who?"

"Ray Cruz."

Abby made her way over to the bed and sat in one of the chairs Gibbs had pulled over. "She will be alright won't she Gibbs. I mean she is Ziva she can get through anything she has already proved that so many times. I mean she has to be ok. For the sanity of this team especially for Tony. Gibbs did you see him he blame himself. Well we all blame our self but he blames himself more than the rest of us. Oh Gibbs please tell me she will be ok." I noticed tony had left. I was worried for him. he wasn't tony i mean the normal tony would have tried to make a small jock just to lighten the mood up.

I went to the men's room "Tony are you in here?"

"Umm. In here McGoo." I watched as he heaved into the toilette

"Umm Tony are you ok"

"No McGee how can I be ok. Ziva is lying in there on a bed helpless. She can't even god damn breathe. How is that ok? How?" Tony was yelling. He smacked me on the upside of my head. This was almost the exact same conversation that we had just after Kate died.

"Well when you put it like that... umm Tony... Tony...TONY!"he just stood there. Suddenly he turned and walked out. I followed him out the hospital. He got in his car. I raced back through the hospital back to Ziva's room.

"Err boss tony just left the hospital." I said.

"damn it Tony Damn it. McGee with me. Abs you alright on your own."

"Yeah go get tony before he does something stupid." We left.

"McGee go and take one of the cars go to Tony's place if he is not there go to Ziva's. Ok"

"Yeah boss." By this time we had reached the cars. I jumped in a sped to Tony's apartment. I must of Brocken at least 15 traffic laws but he didn't care. All he could think about was stopping Tony from doing something Stupid. When i got to his place I couldn't see his car. But then that didn't mean he wasn't there it meant he could of parked it somewhere else. I banged on the door. "Tony if you are in there open up. Tony." I had picked up a few things form Ziva like how to pick a lock. "Tony i am coming in."

15 minutes later and searching his apartment top to bottom he decided it was empty and Tony was not there. I went and got back in my car. I drove across town to Ziva's apartment. When I finished the search my phone rang. "Found him he was were i thought he would be? I sagged in relief.

* * *

**please remember to vote ;):)**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS. BUT MY FRIENDS, DADS FRIENDS, BROTHERS, WIFES SISTERS HUSBANDS FRIENDS SONS FRAT BROTERS BROTHERS GIRLFRIENDS SISTERS FIEONCES DAD CAN BUY NCIS. HE HAS THE MONEY SO ONE DAY HE MIGHT BUY IT FOR ME:)**

* * *

**Gibbs POV**

Tony was broken i could tell by the way he was just sitting there staring into nothingness. Abby was being Abby. She was crying hysterically into McGee's shoulder. And McGee was doing his best to comfort her but was doing a terrible job. Up down and up down and up down for the millionth time. Something was going wrong. I had the feeling something was going wrong. But it could be wrong because it wasn't a gut feeling just a feeling. But what was taking so damn long. Waiting in this for an hour. It took an hour before we all got here. So over all they had been working on her for two hours. It doesn't take two hours something had to have gone wrong. What was going on back there? I wanted to know. I wanted to know Ziva my agent Ziva my daughter was all right. That there was nothing wrong. She had been through much worse. Somalia for instance. How could this happen. He had lost Shannon, Kelly and Kate he could not lose Ziva. It would destroy him, the team especially Tony. But the big question is what happened to her. The only person who knew the answer was the person who did this to her and her. But what had happened. This was all my fault i should not have let them take the fall. If they hadn't he would not be here Ziva would be arguing with tony, making idiomic mistakes. Ziva Ziva Ziva what happened. The doctor walking in caught his attention

"The family and friends of Ziva David."

"It's said **Dah-veed**." I grumbled "Yeah o'er here." He nudged Tony.

"Uhh" I pointed at the doctor standing in front of us. "Oh yeah right. How is sh-" his voice cracked.

"Well in the ambulance on the way here her heart stopped beating and it took five minutes to revive her. Then when we got her here we took her for scans. We found there are multiple fractures to her skull. We had to put her into a medically induced coma. But when and if she wakes up we are worried she may be blind. It may be temporary or permanent. Also we are concerned for her memory. At the moment she can't breathe for herself so she is on a ventilator. You may now go and see her." Ziva was the strongest person i knew her in a coma was just wrong. She was like a daughter to me more so than Kat but then i had only known Kate for two years but Ziva I have known for eight. That is a big difference. I followed the Doctor. He entered a small room. There was one bed with Ziva in it. There were all these life support machines. There were so many you could say that she could not pass to be alive. It was just so wrong to see Ziva so week and frail. The strong mined and strong willed Ziva should not be lying there in a coma not able to breathe. My knees felt week. I went to the corner and pulled two chairs over to the side of the bed. Abby came and sat in one of them.

"Err boss. Tony just left the hospital."

"Damn it Tony Damn it." I sighed "McGee with me. Abs are you alright on your own."

"Yeah go get tony before he does something stupid." I rushed out of the hospital.

"McGee. You take one of the cars and go to Tony's if he's not there go to Ziva's Ok"

"Yeah boss." I got in my car. I drove slowly so i could think about things and to Give Tony some time. If i was right he would be with Ray. That man deserved a good beating but he did have to do something to stop him so that's why he elected to drive slowly.

_"I've killed enough men i n my time Ari." I turned and sat on a pile of boxes. "It's gonna be just as sweet to watch you die." I opened my arms to encourage him to shoot and he readied the riffle._

_"Sorry to spoil your f-." He was cut off by Ziva's bullet entering his skull. The last sound he made was "uggh" Ziva slowly descended the creaking Stairs. I put my sniper rifle away. Stood at his head and watched the blood pool "His father is deputy Director at Mossad."_

_"Yes."_

_"Not David."_

_"Yes... he was my half brother."I walked past and squeezed her hand. I watched her for a moment as she sung in Hebrew. I never would have asked her to do it if i had known he was her half brother. I mean i can seem heartless at times but i am not._

That was when she gained my trust. She had been through allot. But what happened to her she did not deserve. I pulled up outside NCIS. I took the stairs two at a time. I could hear Tony shouting from down the corridor. What he was saying i could not work out. I burst through the door. Tony Looked like he was about to take a swing at Ray.

"DiNozzo what the heck are you doing? Outside now."

Tony slowly followed me out the door. Once outside I turned on him "What the heck do you think you are doing."

"I wanted the bastared to admit to what he did to Ziva."

"Tony you should of waited. Now go back to the hospital she needs you. She needs the support of everyone."

"Ok boss." I left the building and went to get a coffee. God I needed a coffee.

"Usual Gibbs?"

"Yeah." I grumbled. I slowly wandered over back to NCIS. I had to brief the Director sooner or later so it would be better to get it over and done with. But then i should probably go back to the Hospital so i didn't seem a hypocrite the Director could wait till tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: Ok this is the last chapter. i was going to do another one but I wanted to get this finished before i go back to school on Wednesday.**

**Sorry for the wait. on Monday I was travelling home, today was un packing, Wednesday and Thursday was hockey camp and yesterday was making sure I had everything ready for school.**

**just to get it out there I am dyslexic which means I can't spell and find it hard to put in punctuation I also have a tendency when reading to add in or take words out so I am sorry if it is poorly written crap and if it wtf are you doing still reading it if you think that.**

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Come on Zi wake up. You have been through much worse you can wake up. You can beat the odds come on."

_What do you think i've been trying to do._

"Really Zi. We all need you."

_Yeah sure you do_

"Tony Gibbs is gonna kill you. Is lunch for goodness sake, and you broke rule 3 never be unreachable."

_Good old Gibbs_

"Yeah whatever McGeek."

_That one never gets old. But it would be nice to hear some new ones._

Ring ring ring. "Yeah i found him... where do you think... correct... the same... ok bye. C'mon Tony we have to go now."

_Who the heck was he talking too. Gibbs?_

"Tell Gibbs I'm taking the day off. I have a feeling something is going to happen in my Gut and I want to be here when it does. I know my gut is not as accurate as Gibbs but I'm certain on this one."

_And how do you know something will happen here and not NCIS?_

"well something has happened Penelope has been abducted. So you missed the something is going to happen."

_Thank you McGee see you don't need to be here._

"No my gut says something is going to happen here with Ziva."

_Damn it Tony. Is a bit of peice and Quiet to much to ask for?_

"Gibbs will probably come and drag you kicking and screaming."

_Yeah. Come on Gibbs drag him out._

Beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep... beep.. beep.. beep.. beep. Beep. Beep.

"See McGee I told you something would happen."

_Aww! I was enjoying the nap. I don't want to wake up wait I've been trying to wake up and now I am I don't want to. Not fair._

**Tony's POV**

The heart monitor starts beeping wildly. "See. I told you something was gonna happen." I smiled at McGee cheekily as the doctor and nurses crowd round Ziva. A few minutes went by and the crowd disperse. The only person who stays is the doctor. Ziva's eye's snapped open.

"Ziva. Do you know were you are?"

כן. בית חולים ימי". "

"English Zi. We're in America." I saw her blush ever so slightly.

"Whoops. Yes. Bethesda naval hospital."

"Does anything hurt?"

"Yes the back of my head."

"Do you remember what happened?"

"No."

"What month is it?"

"Septenber."

"Have you opened your eyes?"

"No." The doctor got out a torch and shone it in Ziva's OPEN eye's. This is bad. She hasn't realised she has opened her eyes. That means she is blind. Well hopefully temporally.

"The doctor walked over to us. He had a grave look. It was bad news. " Her pupils are not responding to the light. If there has been no improvement with in the week it will be safe to say the blindness is permenant."

"Oh. Tank you doc." I turned to McGee. "We should probably tell everyone she is awake."

"Tonyyyyyyy. W'sup."

"Ziva she's awake bu-" he was cut off by Abby screaming "ABBY." He yelled down the phone.

"What."

"She's blind. Most likely permanent."

"Oh Tony... b...but..." she trialed off in loud sobs.

"I know abs I know."

**Ziva's POV**

It tried to open my eye's but they wouldn't open. What was going on. Why was I in the hospital. The last thing i remember was the captin taking me into the room were there were two dead bodies. Damon. Damon was one of them and the other Marin he was with who was in the same room as me and Elijah. But who killed them. Yes that was it Ray. He was lurking behind the crates. He was behind the crates. But what happened next i couldn't remember for the life of me. "Ziva one thing we should tell you is that you do have your eyes open. They are open."

"But how come i can't see then."

"you don't remember what happened. Do you."

"No."

"well you were hit on the head and well we were told you could be blind and well you are but cause your pupils aren't responding they well think it will mot likely be permanent. But if it imporves within the week it may not be permanent." I had never heard tony at a loss for words. But was he saying i was blind. He was.

"what?"No No No this could not be happening. I. I. I lose every thing with my sight. I'll lose my job and i can't fall back on Mossad cause what use is a blind person. No No No Tears started to roll down my cheeks. "It wasn't ray. He did not do this to me. it was the captin. He is the last person to speek to me." I felt Tony's arms around me.

"what do you mean it wasn't Ray?"

"I mean it wasn't Ray. It was the captain. I figured out what he was doing. He, he was shipping illegal fire arms. And he wanted to talk to me and I can't remember what happened next but it wasn't ray it was the captain."

"Shh. Ziva. It is Ok. You are gonna be fine. We will get this SOB of a captain and he will rot in prison."

* * *

**Year later.**

They had arrested the captain and it just so happens that he had abducted Penelope as she was onto to him. Penelope had become an official member of the team and for the situation Ziva was in losing her job and all she was copping well. Well she did still work for NCIS but not a field agent. Tony had got together with Ziva and every one was happy cause thae had been able to see it for years and the only people who didn't see it was the two of them.

* * *

**Thank you if you have followed the whole story.**


End file.
